Server is a high-performance computer mainly used as a network node for storing or processing data over a network, and the processing capability, stability, reliability, security, expandability and manageability of a sever are higher than those of a personal computer. Particularly, as various electronic and communication technologies advance and the demand for information distribution becomes increasingly higher, it is very common for companies or organizations to use servers to provide related information, download and email services, and thus it is one of the important factors to evaluate a server by the way of its enhancing the processing capability and stability of the server, so that the server can provide more stable and user-friendly information using environment and service environment. Based on the aforementioned reasons, server manufacturers constantly develop new technologies to solve related technical problems such as an interrupt of data access or network service of a server due to an abnormal condition, so as to improve the stability of the server.
For instance, present servers come with an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) connected to sensors that are installed for required monitoring elements (such as CPU temperature, voltage, and fan rotation, etc) in a server for collecting a detected value of each sensor by a baseboard management controller (BMC) through different standard interfaces (such as I2C/IPMB interface, serial/modem interface and LAN interface, etc). If the baseboard management controller (BMC) determines from the detected value that there is a serious abnormal event or problem of a monitoring element of a server, the baseboard management controller (BMC) will make necessary corrections, so that the server can continue providing services or pause its services to prevent the occurrence of more serious errors.
However, the foregoing intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) has one baseboard management controller (BMC) only, so that if the baseboard management controller (BMC) fails, the foregoing intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) will not be able to determine whether or not there is a serious abnormal event or problem of the monitoring element in the server. To solve this problem, manufactures install a primary baseboard management controller (BMC) and a standby baseboard management controller (BMC) in the server. By such dual redundant baseboard management controller (BMC), the standby baseboard management controller (BMC) can take over the primary baseboard management controller (BMC) to provide the detected value of each sensor to the intelligent platform management interface (IPMI), if the primary baseboard management controller (BMC) breaks down. In other words, the intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) collects the detected value of each sensor through the standby baseboard management controller (BMC) and continues determining whether or not there is a serious abnormal event or problem of the monitoring elements of the server.
To let the standby baseboard management controller (BMC) have the same detected value of each sensor as the primary baseboard management controller (BMC) in order to immediately take over the primary baseboard management controller (BMC), an update of detected values of the sensors usually takes place between the two baseboard management controllers (BMC) through an intelligent platform management bus (IPMB). However, other IPMI devices (such as an ICMB bridge controller and standby power supply, etc) also use the intelligent platform management bus (IPMB) for data transmission at the same time, and thus the transmission bandwidth of the intelligent platform management bus (IPMB) becomes relatively smaller. As a result, the data transmission of the server will become unstable when lots of detected values of the sensors are transmitted through the intelligent platform management bus (IPMB).
A server usually installs a primary chassis and switch management system (such as a roadrunner and chassis management system, RCMS) and a standby chassis and switch management system to control the chassis (or enclosure) and switch of a server, so that the server can provide various services or resources stably. The standby chassis and switch management system also will take over the primary chassis and switch management system to continue controlling the chassis and switch of the server, whenever there is an abnormal event. The data between the two chassis and switch management systems are updated synchronously through an Ethernet transmission channel or a specific communication protocol defined by a manufacturer. However, the data of the two chassis and switch management systems are transmitted and updated by a specific communication protocol defined by a manufacturer, such that servers produced by different manufacturers cannot use the same communication protocol for transmitting and updating data between the two chassis and switch management systems.
To achieve higher processing capability, stability, reliability, security, expandability and manageability of a server, dual redundant devices or management systems are added to the server, but the synchronous data update process of the present dual redundant devices or management systems may cause technical problems including a reduced transmission bandwidth, an unstable data transmission, and an incompatible communication protocol. Therefore, manufacturers and consumers are more than happy to have a chassis management system capable of updating a server effectively.